


Little Darling

by WinterBoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBoo/pseuds/WinterBoo
Summary: After he finds vernon cheating on him, seungkwan decides to break it off. He flies back to jeju to help his mom. Years after their break up, vernon's shocked to see seungkwan standing at his doorstep with a child.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mom, have you seen Lulu's blue dress?" Seungkwan's mom looked at her son. "I thought you put it in her bag." she said. Seungkwan picked up lulu's bag and opened it. He let out a relieved breath. "Thanks mom."  
His mom smiled. "Where are you going anyway, with my granddaughter?" She asked. "Seoul." He looked over to Lulu who was playing with her toys. 'We're going to meet her dad."  
"Why haven't i met Lulu's father?"  
"You have mom." Seungkwan took lulu out of her cribb. "Remember my ex-boyfriend?"   
"Hansol?"  
Seungkwan nodded. "Well i think i got everything." He said putting lulu's bag on his shoulder. "How long will you be gone?"  
"A few months, maybe?"  He hugged his mom and kissed her cheek. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too."  
He met up with his friend Dokyeom outside. "Hey ready to go?" He asked. Seungkwan nodded. He put lulu in her carseat and the bags in the trunk.  
"So you never told me why you were going to seoul." Dokyeom said. Seungkwan put on his seatbelt. "I'm taking lulu to meet her dad."   
"So what's the story with you and her dad?"  
Seungkwan sighed. "He was my boyfriend and i guess that we were so in love that we decided that we were ready to have sex. The day  i found out i was pregnant, he decided to cheat on me."  
"Oh." Dokyeom said. "I'm sorry."  
Seungkwan smiled. "You're not the one who cheated dokey."  
"Still, i can't believe someone would cheat on you."  
Seungkwan laughed. "Let's stop talking about me, how's things with soonyoung?"  
Dokyeom smiled. "Great." Seungkwan smiled. "So the long distance isn't a problem for you?" Dokyeom shook his head. "Nope."  
"That's great, Maybe i'll see him in seoul."  
They reached the airport thirty minutes later. Dokyeom picked lulu up from her seat and helped seunkwan carry his bags.  
Seungkwan took lulu and hugged dokyeom. "Thanks, dokey."   
"Take care of yourself and lu."  
"I will."  
They bid goodbyes and seugkwan boarded the plane with lulu.


	2. Chapter Two

The plane landed in seoul around an hour later. Seungkwan took Lulu and went to get his bags. "Daddy?" Seungkwan smiled to his daughter. "Hey, did, i wake you?"  
She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"  
"We're in seoul, honey."  
"Where's dad?"  
Seungkwan pushed a strand of hair behind his daughters ear. "Were going there after uncle jeonghan gets here. Lulu nestled back into Seungkwan's neck and closed her eyes.   
Jeonghan arrived a few minutes later. He helped seungkwan with lulu and the bags. "How are you?" Jeonghan asked as they started driving.   
"Great, lulus been wanting to see Seoul for a long time."  
Jeonghan smiled. "So have you told hansol, that you're in Seoul?"  
Seungkwan shook his head. "I'm having second thoughts."  
"Isn't the whole point of you coming here, for you to rekindle your relationship with hansol?"   
Seungkwan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to date hansol, not again. And besides he probably has someone."  
Jeonghan shook his head. "He's single. He hasn't dated anyone after you left."   
"Really?"    
Jeonghan nodded.   
They reached jeonghans apartment. "I'll set up lulus crib, you make yourself at home."  
"Thanks."   
He set lulu down and started looking around the apartment. Jeonghans apartment was clean and neat. And thankfully baby proofed.   
He went into lulus new room, and saw jeonghan putting the finished touches on lulus crib. "Hey."   
Jeonghan looked up. "Hey." He said. Seungkwan looked at the crib and smiled. "It looks great. Thank you." Jeonghan smiled. "No problem." He said.   
Seungkwan put his hand on jeonghans arm. "I'm sorry." Jeonghan shook his head. "It's fine. I guess I just miss yubin."   
"I'm sorry Hyung. But maybe things will work out next time." Seungkwan had heard about Jeonghans miscarriage. It broke his heart to see his friends said. Jeonghan smiled. "I hope so."   
He sighed. "So, how about we go see hansol?"   
"Do you think he'll be mad?"  
"No honey, I think he'll be surprised." Seungkwan sighed. "What if he doesn't want lulu?"  
"Then you have me and your mom to help raise her."   
He smiled. "Lulu, we're going to see daddy."  
Lulu came running into the room. "Daddy! Daddy!" She cheered. Seungkwan giggled and kissed her cheek. "Honey daddy may be a little surprised to see you."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"It's complicated."  
Lulu pouted and crossed her arms. "Ok." She walked over to the door and gestured for the two males to come over. "Hurry up daddy." She said impenitently.  Seungkwan and Jeonghan giggled at her. The left the apartment and got into the elavator.   
Hansol's apartment was on th thrid floor. Jeonghan turned to Seungkwan. "You sure you want to do this? You can still back out."   
Seungkwan nodded. "I want to." He said. Jeonghan knocked on the door to their apratment and waited. A brown haired boy answered the door with a smile. "Hi Jeonghan!" He said cheerfully. Jeonghan smiled back. "Hey Jisoo. Is hansol home." The boy named Jisoo nodded and gestured for the two to come in. "I'll tell him he has visitors." He said and walked off to the back of the apartment. Seungkwan furrowed his brows as he watched the boy leave. Something about him was strangly formillar.   
He bent down to his daughter. "Hey Lu, what do you think about daddy's friend?" He asked. Lulu made a face and stuck her tounge out. "I don't like him." Seungkwan chuckled. "Me too Lu." He looked up as he heard footsteps coming into the room. Jisoo came back into the room with Hansol.   
Seungkwan was surprised at hansol's features. His hair was a light shade of brown, he wore a black turtleneck and over all he was just differnt. Hansol didn't notice seungkwan at first and went on to greet Jeonghan. "Jeonghan how are you?" He asked. "Good." The two hugged. Hansol looked past Jeonghan and noticed Seungkan behind him. He froze.   
He stared at the boy holding his baby. Slowly he opened his mouth and recited the word. "Boo."


	3. Chapter 3

Seungkwan smiled slightly. "Hansol." He said. "It's good to see you." Hansol stared at his ex. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Seungkwan chuckled and gestured to his daughter. "I think it's kind of obvious." Hansol turned to the little girl. Lulu smiled at her dad. "S-she's mine?"  Seungkwan nodded. "B-but I- we-"  
"Your birthday, two years ago. Remember?" Hansol sallowed and looked around the room. "Can we have some privacy?" He asked. Jeonghan nodded and picked lulu up and left the room with Jisoo. Hansol turned back to Seungkwan. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I was scared, I thought you wouldn't want her."  He explained. "Why you think that. Of course I want her. I've alwas wanted kids with you boo."  He reached out to touch seungkwan, but he took a step back. "Well, you ruined that when you decided to cheat on me."  
"Boo."  
"I'm not here to talk about us hansol, I want to talk about Lulu. Do you want to be in her life or not?"   
"Yes." Seungkwan smiled. "Good. Then I'll be going." He started to turned when hansol grabed his arm. "Wait, can we just talk about us for a minute?" Seungkwan sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about hansol. You cheated on me that's it."  
"Boo, I know what I did was wrong. But I don't want this affecting our relationship."  
"Ther is no relationship hansol. You're Lulu's father. That's all you are."  
Hansol's eyes drifted to the ground. "I am sorry Seungkwan."  
"I know." Seungkwan said. He looked away and sighed. "So do you have any questions about Lulu?"  
Hansol nodded. "When was she born?"  
"November 4th"   
The two looked at each other. Hansol bit his tounge to stop himself from saying anything stupid. "So you're living with Jeonghan?"  Seungkwan nodded. "How is he? Is he feelings better about his miscaraige?" Seungkwan shrugged. "It seems that way, but I don't know."  
Hansol took a step toward his ex. "I'm really sorry, seungkwan. IF if could take that night back  I would. You know i would never hurt you." Seungkwan sadly smiled. "Then why did you?" he turned towards the door and called for lulu. She came running into the room and jumped into her dad's arms, jeonnghan trailing behind her. "we're leaving." He told him. eonghan bid his good-byes to jisoo and hansol and left with seungkwan.  
"You ok?"  he asked. Seungkwan nodded. "I'm fine." he said. "What about you?"  
"What do you mean?"  jeonghan asked. "Your miscaraige." Jeonnghan looked at his feet. "I'm fine. I did everything i could to save her, it just wasn't meant to be." Seungkwan stared at his friend. "Are you sure?"  
Jeonghan nodded. "And besides maybe i'll havea baby one day. or i'll steal yours." He said jokingly. Seungkwan pulled lulu close to him "Don't touch my kid!" Jeonghan hit seungkwans arm. "Calm down fram queen. I was joking." They continued to their walk to jeonghans apartment, maming conversation with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed since seungkwan came to seoul. He and Lulu were fully moved in and things with Hansol were going well.  
Jeonghan fixed brekfast for the three of them. "So," he said. "Is lulu warming up to Hansol?" Seungkwan nodded. "He started teaching her english, he wants to take her to New York when she's older."  Seungkwan said. eonghand smiled. "must be nice having a child. Seungkwan frowned and patted Jeonghan on the back. "Don't give up, you're still yound Hannie." Jeonghan smiled. "Thanks seungkwan."  
Lulu bounced in her chair. "Daddy! Appa said that he was going to enroll me in school." Seungkwan raised a brow. "Did he? Well honey, me and Appa will have to talk about that." Jeonghan furrowed his brows. "You don't want her in school." Seungkean shook his head. "I do, I just want her to be close to us."  
"So, you're thinking about about homeschoolinig?"  
Seungkwan nodded. "Right now, I think that would be best for her." a vibration made him groan. "what is it?" jeonghan asked. Seungkwan lifted up his phone. "Hansol keeps texting me." he said. Jeonghan smiled. "You two are like an old married couple."  
Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "No, we are not." He looked down at his phone. "He wants to meet me, alone." Jeonghan smirked. "He's in love with you Seungkwan." Sungkwan scoffed. "Hansol does not love me, and even if he did he knows we'd never get back together."  
"stop fighting your feelings, seungkwan. We both know that you still love him to." Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Hyung, stop it. Again, Hansol and I are not getting back together." his phone chimes again and he groans. "I got to go."  
He kissed Lulu's head and left Jeonghans apartment. Hansol was waiting for him downstairs. He had a smile on his face. "Hi boo."  
Seungkwan sighed. "Please don't call me that." Hansol nodded."sorry."  
"So, Lulu told me that you're teaching her english."  
"Yeah, I hope your ok with that, I just thought that maybe because she is kind of half American it would be better to teach her English to." Seungkwan smiled. "Yeah, I agree." he said.  
There was an arkward pause between the two.  
"Can I ask you something?" hansol asked.  
"Sure."  
"Why did you decide to come back?" Seugkwan thought for a minute. "I didn't want Lulu to grow up without her dad. And I knew I couldn't do this alone."  
"You've been doing it for two years."  
"I know, but i had my mom. And Dokey."  
"Dokey?" Suengkwan chuckled. "You remeber Soekmin right?"  
"Soekmin, as in your ex?"  
Seungkwan nodded. "Yeah, he was a big help with lulu.But none of them could replace her actual father." Hansol smiles. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"  
"Well I know I will, I've been doing it for two years, don't know about you though." Seungkwan said playfully. hansol let out a chuckle. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Bringing lulu here. Giving me a chance with her." seungkwan grinned. "You're her dad, hansol. You should be able to see your daughter. Besides I should have told you when I found out I was pregnant."  
"When was that?"  
"The night you cheated on me." Hansol looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, boo."  
Seungkwan waved him off. "I'm over it. It's fine." hansol shook his head. "No, it's not. I was stupid to cheat on you."  
Seungkwan looked at his feet. "Who was it?" Hanso looked at seungkwan, face contorted in confusion. "What?"  
"Who did you cheat on me with?"  
Hansol licked his bottom lip. "Jisoo." he said silently.  
"Your roomate?" Hasol nodded. "I'm sorry."  
Seungkwan took in a deep breath and stood up straight. "Are you thristy, let go get coffee." he said and started walking down the street. Hansol sighed and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hansol handed seungkwan his drink as he sat down on the other side of the table. "So." Seungkwan says picking up his mug. "Hows Sofia?" he asked. Hansl smiled at the mention of his sister. "She's good. She misses you, you know?" Seungkwan smiled. "Really? Well, do you think that we could go visit her sometime?" Hansol smiled. "Of course, she'd be glad to see you." he said. seungkwan took a sip from  his cup, before speaking again. "Hansol, can i ask you someting?"  
Hansol nodded. "Anything." Seungkwan hesisated before speaking. "How do you parents feel about me?" Hansol looked up at seungkwan. "Well, after you left i told mom what i did and she was disappointmentted in me, but without a doubt she still loves you." Seungkwan smiled, but then frowned. "What about your dad?" he asked. Hansol let out  deep breath. "He thinks that you didn't care about me and left me." Seungkwan looked down at his drink. "oh.."  
"But thats my fault. He doesn't really know, that i cheated on you." Seungkwan arched a brow. "And why's that? "  
"well, as i was telling my mom, he came home and only heard the part where i said that you left."  
"and did you ever try to tell him the truth?"  Hansol nodded. "I've tried, but everytime i bring it up he turns a deaf ear. But Maybe when you visit we could explain to him what really happened." Seungkwan bit his lip. "Hansol,  i don't know if i should go, knowing that your dad hates me."   
"Dont worry about my dad. You'll be there for sofia." Seungkwan nodded. the two finished their drinks and left the the cafe.  
"hey, would you be ok with lulu staying over at my place tonight?" Hansol asked as they started walking home. "Hansol i'm not sure tht's a good idea." Hansol cocked his head. "Why?" he asked. "Well, your apartment isn't baby proof. and I don't know if im ok with lulu being there."  
"Please, i really want to spend more time with her. I promise nothing will happen to her. Josh will be there to help me." Seungkwan sighed. "Fine. I'll bring her over tonight." Hansol smiled. "Thank you!"  
The two continued their way home. Seungkwan unlocked the door and let hansol in. "Lu! Han! I'm back!" Jeonghan came into the room carrying lulu. "Appa! Daddy!" She cried. Seungkwan too lulu out of jeonghans arms and kissed her head. "How would yo ufeel about going to appas, for the night?" Lulu smiled brightly. "really?! I get to go with appa?" She asked. Seungkwan nodded, then looked to hansol. "I'm gonna go pack her bag, do you want to..." he gestured to lulus room.  
"Actually. Seungkwan, can i talk to hansol for a minute?" Jeonghan asked. Seugnkan nodded. "Sure, i'll just be in her room." he said befoe heading to lulus room.  
Jeonghan gestured to the seat next to him. "Sit." Hansol sat and put his hands in his lap. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. Jeonghan stared at hansol, for a moment before speaking. "Hows Josh?" he asked. Hansol bit his lip. "Josh is fine."  Jeonghan hummed. "Hansol, be honest with me, do you still have feelings for seungkwan?"  
Hanso looked down at his hands. "Does it matter?"  
"It does."  
Hansol sighed. "Yes."  
"Do you love him?"   
"I've never stopped loving him." Hansol sighed and rubbed his hands together. "And now, that theres lulu. I can't but think that their could be some form of relationship between us." Jeonghan licked his lips. "Why did you cheat on him, then?"  
Hansol shrugged. "Temtation, i guess. I mean josh is really attractive. and i also thought that maybe it wouldn't matter."  
Jeonghan scoffed. "Hansol, what are you doing?"  
"I don't know." Hansol let his head drop onto the table. "Hyung, I have no clue what i'm doing."  Jeonghan sighed. "Look, I think you should talk to seungkwan and see what you two are going to do."  
"I've tried-"  
"Well,  then try again. Look, I personally dont think that seungkwan came back just so you could be a father to lulu, i think he still has feelings for you."  
"Really?" jeonghan nodded. "If you're serious about him, i think you should try to fix your relationship."  
Hansol nodded. "I'll try." He got up from the table and headed to the back of the apartment, to lulu's room. Seugkwan sat on the bed with lulu in his lap. "Hey." He said.  
Seungkwan looked away from lulu  and smiled. "Hey." he said back.  "Um, Lulu's bag is all packed. ' He picked up the bag off the groun and handed it to hansol. "thank you." Hansol said. "Hey, um when do you want me to bring her back?"  
"You can bring her whenever, i mean I  want you to bond with her. So take all the time you want." Hansol smiled. "Thank you, boo." Seungkwan blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow, hansol." He looked down at lulu and kissed her on the head. "Have a good night lu, and be good for appa."  
Lulu nodded and kissed her dads cheek. "Good night."  
Hansol took his daughters hand and left the apartment.


End file.
